The current study proposes to assess whether Wellbutrin SR treatment normalizes the blunted anterior paralimbic response to REM sleep in patients with depression. This study will assess waking and REM sleep-related glucose metabolism in depressed patients using FDG PET methodology both before and after treatment with Wellbutrin SR. We predict that depressed patients' failure to activate the anterior paralimbic system from waking to REM sleep will be reversed following treatment with Wellbutrin SR.